Fresh Start
by Big Spender
Summary: This is different, definately different. Forget everythiny you have ever known about most of the characters , coz like i said this is different
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they all belong to Joss Whedon.

a/n: This is my first fan-fiction and its sort of combining a lot of the Buffy characters that have been on the show up until around the end of season 5. It's very random. Spike and Angel are not vampires and most of the people on the show that have been bad guys are completely different  I hope you like it. Please excuse my terrible editing and typing.

Chapter 1

Buffy opened the car door and got out of the car and she could have sworn if she were any more nervous her knees would have buckled underneath her. Before she closed the door she turned to her mother.

"Don't worry Buffy, everything will be fine. Just be yourself and everything will be ok." Said Joyce, Buffy's mum.

"Thanks Mum." Buffy smiled before closing the door of the car.

"Oh and Buffy?" said Joyce through the car window. "Try not to get into any trouble."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"Bye Mum."

She turned around and she heard her mother drive off. She stood outside her new high school. It was swamped with people Buffy had never seen before in her life. Buffy breathed in a deep breath and stopped for a moment to take a good hard look at her new school from the outside. Buffy walked up the steps running her hand along the worn in railing. She stepped inside the school building looking around, up and down trying to take in everything at once.

 Before she knew it the bell had gone and all the people had suddenly disappeared. Great, she'd been in the school, what, 2 minutes and she was already lost. That's definitely got to be some kind of record. Then from behind her she heard a door swing open and Buffy turned on her heel. In walked a tall thin girl with brown ringlets. She was dressed all in red including her lipstick. She wore strappy high heels that made her look about 2 inches taller. The girl almost walked past her until Buffy found her voice and spoke up,

"Ah, wait, I mean, excuse me, Ah, I'm new and I was wondering if you could tell me where Principle Flutie's office is?"

"Yeah sure," the girls tongue stuck out whilst she chewed on some gum. "You go down the corridor turn left when you get to the stairs. Right? Then you turn right up the next staircase before turning left. Now once you've turned left just keep on walking until you get to the bubbler..." The girl trailed off seeing the confused and lost look on Buffy's face.

"Here how about I show you myself. I'm only missing American?"

"American?" Buffy asked slightly confused.

"Oh, ah, English."

"Ahh."

"So where are you from?" The girl asked although it was obvious she really did not care.

"Hemery High in L.A."

"Cool." She said suddenly perking up. "Why did you leave? Hemery's meant to be really good."

"Um, er, ah," Buffy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as spluttered to get the words out, but thankfully she was saved

"Well sorry, It looks like you will have to tell me some other time, coz we're here."

"Oh thankyou so much!" Buffy grabbed the door handle and began to turn it.

"Hey I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Buffy."

"Hey Buffy, I'm Glory I'll see you round."

a/n: This is my first fan fiction so please R&R. I hope you all like it. Please fell free to give me suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say this, None of these characters are mine, they are all Joss Whedon's and that goes for my whole story. Btw Joss you are a legend.

a/n: Thanks guys for reviewing (esp. blondigirl and Karmawiccan ) they were great and really helpful. Im not sure wether it is going to be a Bangel or Spuffy thing yet so just read and find out. Please R&R!!

Chapter 2

Buffy drifted through the rest of her day, everything becoming a mushy blur. She met lots of new people and new names but couldn't remember one of them. There was so much to remember. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Buffy some how (although she wasn't sure how) managed to find the cafeteria for lunch.

She stood in the line, queuing for lunch. She smelt the food before she saw it and when she did see it she almost gagged. The red haired girl in front of her must of heard Buffy because she turned around and smiled at her.

"Is the food always this bad?" Buffy asked the girl.

"Pretty much, I personally like the jell-o, You cant go wrong with it. It's all wobbly and it comes in so many cool colours, and I'm babbling now, sorry I tend to do that a lot." The girl looked kind of nervous now.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a full believer in babbling, I do it myself fairly regularly." Buffy smiled and the girl smiled back at her. "I'm Buffy, I'm new."

"Oh hey, I'm Willow, I'm not ne…" She trailed off "Sorry, with the babbling again." Willow blushed and looked at the floor but Buffy just laughed.

Once the two girls had gotten their lunch, or rather jell-o, Willow invited Buffy to join her at her lunch table, and not surprisingly Buffy was only to happy to except. Willow led Buffy to the table and they both sat down.

"Oh right introductions. That's Xander just there…" At that moment a brown haired boy came out from next to Willow. He had nice brown eyes that were well framed (almost hidden) by his bushy eye brows. He wasn't to badly built but there was some work that could still be done. He held out his hand to her and said.

"Hi, I'm _really_ pleased to meet you." Buffy shook his hand which was nice and smooth before Willow interrupted.

"Next to him is Oz, he's my boyfriend." Willow looked really proud with a big grin on her face.

"Hey." He said this with a half smile on his face.

Willow carried on. "Then that's Spike and Anya on his lap." They both looked up and smiled at her but then carried on in their own conversation. "Then there's Ben and Glory, they're twins and on the end is Riley and Cordy or Cordelia, which ever you prefer." Riley gave Buffy an especially big smile but Cordelia almost shrugged her off "Everyone this is Buffy."

"So Buff, Why'd you leave Hemery?" It was Glory again.

"YOU WENT TO HEMERY, AS IN HEMERY… IN L.A.?" It was Cordelia this time, she'd suddenly piped up at the sound of some where outside of Sunnydale.

"No," Glory answered with a very sarcastic tone. " Hemery High in Sydney, Australia."

"Pft, as if there is a Hemery High in Sy… OH right, that sarcasm thing you do." Cordelia blushed a little but almost instantly went back to her usual colouring.

"Come on Buffy, tell us all about it, we won't bite." Glory looked around the table before resting her eyes on Spike, who was making out with Anya. "Well Spike might but you just learn to ignore him."

Spike pulled back from Anya "What?" He had a thick accent that sounded as though he was from the North of England.

"Never Mind Spike." Glory said quite dismissively before turning and looking at Buffy giving her a _Hurry-up-and-tell-me-look-or-else_.

"Lets just say," said Buffy as she felt the heat rising for the second time that day into her cheeks. "That I got into a bit of trouble involving some, ah, matches."

"Oh come on you can't leave us hang…" Glory was cut off by Willow who had been listening intently.

"Glory lay off Buffy doesn't have to tell us anything she doesn't feel comfortable with." Buffy secretly thanked Willow for saving her from being interrogated. At that moment the bell rang and she realised she didn't know where her French class was.

"Um, I hate to be a hassle but could anyone show me where the French classroom is?" Before Buffy new it Riley had jumped out of no where and offered to show her around. As Riley led her away Glory whispered in her ear

"I think you've just found yourself a new puppy dog" Buffy laughed as Glory walked away giggling with her brother Ben, it appeared that those two were attached at the hip.

a/n: I'm very sorry I didn't get time to add a part from all the characters in but this chapter appeared to be dragging on a bit. One more thing, the relationships might be a tad weird now but they'll fix themselves up. PLEASE R&R!! Give me more ideas. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews they're absolutely fantastic and really helpful to know what you guys like …to see what I'm doing wrong. Keep it up. All reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome ALL the time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

Chapter 3

Buffy walked down the corridor with Riley by her side. He seemed very interested in her which amazed Buffy because she had only known him for about 5 minutes.

"So where are you from?" asked Riley

Buffy could have sworn she'd answered that question about 2 minutes ago when he had asked her for the third time.

"Ah, I'm from L.A." Buffy said starting to get a little annoyed at the span of their conversation.

"Oh, right yeah sorry, you told me that already. So where abouts in L.A. are you…" As Buffy and Riley walked past the library she remembered there was a book she needed really desperately.

"Hey Riley it was nice talking to you but I just remembered there is a book I have to get quite urgently from the library. I'll see you later."

"But what about French? Don't you want me to show you where our classroom is?" Riley asked with a tone in his voice that sounded almost desperate.

"Hey I think I will be able to find my way from here." Said Buffy with a half smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you later." The disappointment on Riley's face becoming painfully obvious.

"Bye" Said Buffy before turning on her heels and pushed through the swinging doors to the library. It was awfully quiet. Almost too quiet in fact. The room was dark because there were few windows to illuminate the room up like the rest of the school. It was dusty unlike the rest of the school as though it had been put in place but never actually used. Buffy took a few steps and then someone suddenly came out of no where causing Buffy to jump a foot into the air.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you _not _to sneak up on people?"

"I can't really remember, my mother died when I was 5. You must be Buffy. I was told you were coming. They said _'She'll be the one with an attitude problem.'_"

The person standing in front of her had a thick pompous British accent and was quite tall with a sandy coloured hair. Buffy had no idea what this person was talking about. Who had said she had an attitude problem? Mr. Flutie? Her previous principle? Who knew.

They spoke again "I believe your looking for a book am I right?" they moved behind the counter where there was a large pile of books.

"Yeah I'm looking for "The History of …" Before Buffy knew it a book was slammed down in front of her. The cover read; 'VAMPYRS'. Buffy recoiled and started walking backwards toward the door. " That is NOT what I was looking for!" she said almost in a whisper.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My mistake. What was it you were looking for?"

"Forget the book" said Buffy. "Who are you?"

"I'm from the Watcher's council, I'm Gwendalynne Post."

A/N: Dun dun duuunnnnn…. How was that for a twist? I'm trying to keep it as interesting as possible… Please all suggestions are welcome… Please don't forget to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter I'm going to try and focus on some other characters other then Buffy, but I do promise to get back to Buffy and Gwenny ASAP. Hope you like this chapter don't forget to R&R.

Chapter 4

Willow, Xander, Oz, Glory, Ben, Spike, Anya and Cordy all sat in the Sunnydale High quadrangle together.

"Ok but to the serious matters now" said Xander with a stern look on her face. "Does any body want to my peanut butter and jelly sandwhich with something else?"

"Xander, we had lunch about 20 minutes ago, you shouldn't eat so much it's not healthy." Cordelia was trying hard to be genuine toward her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you my girlfriend" Xander sounded slightly irritated but still proud of what he thought was a victory.

"No remember, we broke up when I found some one better." Said Cordelia at the rejection of her genuine attempt to be nice to Xander.

"Now, now children play nice." Said Glory after finishing a separate conversation she was having with Ben about where he left the house key.

"Hey Cordy, Where's Angel, Do you think he'll be coming to training?" It was Ben. Ben and Angel weren't the best of friends but they played basketball together and Angel was one of the star players.

"You know I don't know I haven't really seen him a…"

"Was someone looking for me?" Angel stood behind Cordelia. Everybody jumped in shock.

"Angel I thought I told you not to be so… lurky all the time." Said Cordelia who was almost hyperventilating. Angel mumbled something under his breath that could almost not be heard but that sounded along the lines of

"I lurk, what can I say."

"Lurky? Cordelia that's not even a word." Criticised Willow "I think it is definitely time that we worked on your vocabulary.

"Well excuse me Miss Dictionary." Cordelia went to sulk and sat an Angel's lap and she could have sworn she saw a cringe. "What, I'm not allowed to sit on my own boyfriends lap now?" Cordelia was definitely not having a good day. First this new girl comes to school with better hair and ALMOST better clothes then her, then she gets mocked for her poor choice in words and now her boyfriend didn't even want her company. Angel and Cordelia had been going out for about 2 months but it was obvious he still wasn't completely comfortable with her, which was something that still had not clicked inside Cordy's head.

"Well Cherubs, I hate to break up your little squabble but are any of you up for a bit of Bronzing action tonight?" inquired Spike.

"I would but I haven't any money." Said Anya with a pained look on her face.

"What are you talking about I saw you waving around about $200 earlier today." Willow was curious as to what had happened to that money.

"Oh, no, that money isn't for spending it is purely for the purpose of looking at." Anya smiled cheerfully at the thought but everyone just rolled their eyes at her.

"So what do you all think of this new Buffy chick?" asked Spike trying to take the spotlight off his girlfriend.

"I think she's really nice, she has cool hair too." Commented Willow.

"Her hair is not THAT cool, I'd say it's average." Said Cordelia suddenly wishing she hadn't made that outburst.

"Your just jealous because you wish you had hair like hers." Said Xander.

Cordelia gave Xander the biggest dirty look she could muster before looking away pretending she didn't care at all.

"I think she's got flare." Everybody was startled by Oz's comment as they were very rare occurrences so every body was always eager to listen to what he had to say.

"Well I think she's hot." Commented Spike with a cheeky look on his face that was soon removed by one swift elbow in the ribs from Anya . "Nothing of course compared to you An."Spike sounded slightly winded when he said this.

"What have I missed?" Asked Angel.

"New girl in town, she seems pretty cool." Said Glory.

At that moment the bell rang and their free period ended. In an almost silent agreement most of them decided to meet at the Bronze that night after school, before scuttling off to class.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter there will be more on Buffy next chapter I promise. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I'm so pleased you all liked chapter 4, it was fun to write too. This chapter is going be based in the beginning around Buffy and her _newest_ watcher and this is meant to be going on at the same time around of the events in chapter 4 so I just thought I'd tell you about that. I hope very soon to have some bangel and Spuffy interaction as well as some Bronzing.

Chapter 5

Buffy stood in the middle of the library staring at the terribly British woman in front of her.

"Oh, oh no you don't the council are not putting another watcher on me. They can't just do that." Said Buffy turning and heading for the door in a hurry before she felt her arm being grabbed at.

"Miss Summers, I'm afraid you have no option. All slayers must remain under the eye of a responsible watcher." Mrs. Post thought she had Buffy cornered and that she had no option but to agree, boy was she wrong.

"You know what, I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I'm sick of this job, we don't mix." Buffy stared at the woman and when she saw the irritated look on her face she couldn't help but start up again. "Don't give me that! OK this is my first day at a new school. I wasn't worried about vampires or demons, I wasn't even thinking about it, I was worried I'd have last months hair, or that I'd be behind in all my classes. Not this. I don't want to fight demons I want to do normal teenager stuff." Buffy huffed and she puffed and she pulled her arm out of Mrs. Post's grip.

"Miss Summers, I am afraid you have no option as long as you are the slayer you…"

"Fine. Problem solved. I quit, please pass my regards on onto the council." Buffy turned for the final time and stormed out of the library hearing the bell ringing in the distance. On her way out she ran directly into a body wrapped up in a leather coat.

"Oi, watch it… Oh, It's you, Hey Buffy."

"Hey, ah, Spike is it?" Buffy was so embarrassed she had only met this guy about 50 minutes ago.

"Yeah that's me." They stood awkwardly for a moment before Spike spoke. "You going to the Bronze tonight?"

"The Bronze?" asked Buffy slightly confused.

"It's a sort of the local club I guess you could say." He said whilst watching his shifting feet. "A bunch of us are going there tonight" He looked up into her eyes. He had gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Right then, I'll see you then, Ah are you right for your next class, direction what have you?" His feet were still shifting but atleast his eyes were no longer on the ground.

"Yeah I have a free period."

"Great." There was another awkward moment before he looked into her eyes and mumbled something relatively friendly soundingbefore walking off.

Buffy stood in her bedroom looking at her various outfits and deciding which one was most suitable for that night before her mother walked in.

"Hey Buffy, what have you got planned for tonight?" Her mother asked whilst leaning in the doorway.

"I thought I might hit the local hot spot." Buffy saw the look on her mother's face and couldn't help herself. "Yeah the hotspot for prostitutes, I heard in one night you can make $500. It sounds great." Joyce's mouth hung open for a few seconds before she realised Buffy was pulling her leg and gave Buffy a _'look'._ "I'm going to a club with some friends mum. You know a standard club with dancing and socializing, fun stuff."

"Did you want me to drive you there?" asked her mother casually.

"No I should be fine." Buffy just shrugged her mother off and carried on sorting through her clothes.

"Are you sure?"

Buffy stopped what she was doing and turned to her mother "Mum I will be fine, I can look after myself."

"I know you can, I just don't want you getting into any more…trouble."

"Mum, I'm trouble free, no trouble for Buffy. I'll go to this club, I'll meet my friends and we'll dance and then I'll come home."

"OK Buffy." Said her mother sounding weary "Be home by 10, it's a school night." Buffy nodded and her mother left the room.

"AHUH! That's the one." Buffy picked up a gorgeous blue dress and when she had finally put it on it came to about her mid-thigh. It was nicely fitted and Buffy was very pleased wit the way she looked when she slid into her leather knee high boots. After about half an hour ( time which she used to do her makeup) she was out the door and on her way to the Bronze.

A/N: How was that chapter? I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't get as far as the Bronze this chapter but there was so much to right in so little time. Don't forget to R&R all comments appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long guys but I just have not had a chance to get near a computer. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I always have fun writing it. Please dont forget to R&R!! Don't forget any complaints let me know... but happy notes are always perferred!

A/N2: There's no way I'm giving anything away yet... It wouldnt be as fun just telling you as it is creating suspense:D... So I'm not telling you who Buffy will end up with or if she will end up with anyone at all and whether Gwendalynne Post is good or evil (Btw, plz excuse my spelling of Mrs. Post's name...My spelling is terrible)

Chapter 6

 Buffy walked through the doors of the Bronze. It smelt of a mixture of things, fast food, womens perfume along with a musty smell. She gathered the musty came from the fact that it looked like an old warehouse that had had a stage added to it. She wandered around for a few minutes not quite knowing what to do with herself. Suddenly through the crowd she saw a familiar head of red hair and made her way over to it. She found Willow sitting at a table gazing at the guitar player in the band who Buffy recognised to be Oz.

"Hey." yelled Buffy trying to be heard over the loud music. Willow jumped when she saw Buffy, obviously not having heard her.

"OH! Hey Buffy!" The music finally stopped and Buffy could hear once again. Oz was coming toward them and he gave Willow and Buffy an Oz like smile (which for him involved barely moving his lips.)

 "Hey Oz." Chorused Buffy and Willow at the same time.

"Ah hey guys, I was just going to get a drink. Does anyone want one?" When Buffy and Willow both shook their heads Oz was off again in the direction of the bar.

"Are you and Oz the only ones here?"Buffy asked curiously.

"Ah no, everyone else is over there on the lounges" Willow turned and pointed behind them and Buffy saw some of the people she had met that day.

 "I wanted to watch Oz play tonight, but you can go sit over there."

"I think I might, just for a minute." Said Buffy but she knew Willow wasn't listening because the singer of Oz's band had just stepped back on stage and she obviously didn't want to miss a thing. So Buffy headed off in the direction of the others. When she got there she realised who was there. Xander, Spike, Anya and Cordelia were sitting there when Buffy came in, but she had obviously come in, in the middle of a conversation.

 "I just don't understand why they wouldn't hire me, I'd do a great job!" Anya was obviously distressed, but she wasn't to sure what about.

"We've had this conversation before pet, working in a shop requires some sort of... finesse." Spike felt slightly awkward saying that and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to eat them back up again.

 "FINESSE!! I HAVE FINESSE! I HAVE FINESSE COMING OUT OF MY BOTTOM!"

"Yes, I know... Hang on, your bottom?"

"Hey guys." Said Buffy thinking this would be as good a time as any to interupt.

"HEY BUFFY!"said Xander obviously eager to see someone else to talk to. "How are you?"

"Pretty good actually. Is anyone sitting here?" She was pointing to the seat next to Xander. Before Xander got the chance he was interrupted so she sat there anyway.

 "I so don't have time for this" Exclaimed Cordelia "Tell Angel that I waited for him and that I'm not his little lap cat!"

"Lap Dog"said Xander

 "Whatever, just tell him I'm not waiting around to be stood up." With that Cordelia stormed out of the Bronze.

"I better be off now too.

 "Thats right Harris run along." said Spike before getting back to ogling at Anya.

"Bye Xander said Buffy. Xander gave one last wave before also turning to the door and walking out (although Xander was in less of a huff then Cordelia.)

"Spike I've been thinking that you should take up a sport of some sort." Said Anya staring off into space obviously thinking about Spike as a sports star. The glint of love that could have been seen in Spikes eyes minutes ago had suddenly disappeared.

"Sod off!"

"No, I'm serious I think it may be beneficial for your washboard abs."

 "You just want me to become another one of those Nancy Boys in the Basketball or Football teams."

 "Yes, but they have nicely toned bodies, I have payed close attention to this and realised that's what I want." Buffy began to laugh but luckily she covered it with a cough and put her hand over her mouth. Spike glared at Buffy for a few seconds before going back to Anya.

"Well, I'm afraid this is the package pet, So take it or leave it."

"Fine! Don't do anything for your little sex poodle!" and for the second time that night someone else stormed out of the door. Meanwhile Buffy was trying to hide the fact that she was in hysterics.

"An!!" Spike called after her but she didn't even look back. "What are you looking at?!" He glared at Buffy and she contained herself long enough to say

"Sex poodle? That's cute." Buffy burst out laughing again, but Spike just rolled his eyes and came and sat next to her.

 "So tell me Miss Summers, Why did you leave L.A.?" Spike asked with a cheeky smile on his face. Buffy suddenly gained a serious look on her face.

 "I don't think you're ready to know." As she said this she could have sworn she saw a very handsome man come through the door out of the corner of her eye but when she turned to look there was no one there.

"Well how about I get us some drinks and then I should be ready to hear." Spike got up and Buffy nodded not really paying attention as she was looking around for the man she thought she had seen. Buffy sat on her own for a few minutes waiting for Spike to come back with drinks.

 "You must be Buffy." Came a voice from behind her that made her jump. The voice was velvety and very sexy, she could listen to it over and over again. The owner of the voice came around and sat next to her. "I'm Angel."

"Hey, ah, how did you know my name?"

"Word gets around. Not much ever happens in Sunny-doomed-dale."

"Oh, your Cordelia's boyfriend."

"Word travels faster then I realised."

"Well don't you two just look cosy." Spike put the drinks he had been carrying on the table. "I hate to interrupt but your in my seat, _Mate_"

 "Oh..." Angel obviously didn't know what to say.

"Angel, don't worry about it, I have to be home by 10 so I had better go anyway."

"Did you want me to walk you home."

"Or I could walk you home" offered Spike.

"No, thanks guys but I can look after myself." Buffy stood up and headed for the door.

"Be careful pet, there's a lot of unexplained nightlife in Sunnydale." Buffy turned and smiled at both of them before heading out the door. After taking only a few steps she heard some clashing and then a woman's scream. She ran in the direction of it and with in about 5 seconds she found the cause.

A vampire. Buffy ran down the alley way and attacked the vampire getting him off the woman's neck.

"RUN!" Yelled Buffy. She didn't need to be told twice, Before Buffy new it the woman was gone and she was left alone with the vampire.

"Up for a little late night fun little girl? I don't think you know what you are in for."

"No, I dont think _you_ know what you're in for." Buffy kicked the vampire in the face and he flew at the wall. The vampire, a little disorientated stood up and asked

"Who are you?"

 "I'm Buffy,"the vampire just looked blankly at her. Buffy laughed sarcastically "The new Vampire Slayer in town." All of a sudden the smug look was wiped off the vampires face and he tried to escape over the wall of the alley way but before he'd even taken 2 steps she grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Before he'd even realised it, Buffy had the stake through his heart. Buffy dusted herself off and then turned to walk out of the alley way when she saw 2 familiar figures standing in her way, their mouths hanging open.

"Ah, Hey Angel, Hey Spike... So tell me what is it exactly you two do to your hair to get it so... vibrant."

 But nothing came out of their mouths, they just hung there like loose hinges.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter... That one was devoted to Karma, I hope that was enough Spanya for you... thanx for all your reviews guys. keep it up. I tried to make this one a little longer due to the fact that I haven't posted a chapter in ages!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK heres the thing… I really have absolutely no idea what I am going to write this chapter I'm just going to let my fingers take control ok? So blame the fingers if its crap :D enjoy

Chapter 7

            Buffy sat in the school library before class the following day with a very perplexed Spike and Angel. They were alone in there because Mrs. Post was off somewhere doing research of some sort but Buffy had no idea what about.

            "Guys It's really not that hard to understand, vampires, demons and really anything you ever had nightmares about being under your bed are real. And I'm the vampire slayer, so I kill them all."

            A terrified look suddenly came over Spike's face "You, you, mean leprechauns are real?" he gulped.

            Angel and Buffy both turned and stared at Spike "You had nightmares about leprechauns?" said Buffy in disbelief

            "Hey don't get me wrong they are scary things, with their tall green sparkly hats and their sharp teeth…"

            "Please no more… Hang on! Sharp teeth?!"

            "Ok let's get back on track here" said Angel impatient after having heard their little squabble. "So a slayer… slays?"

            "Got it in one." Said Buffy whilst smiling trying to comfort the very confused look on Angel's face but the smile was not returned.

            "Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked sombrely

            "Ah, no, I don't think so… No wait, don't tell anyone it's a big secret, something about me putting other people in mortal danger." Buffy tried to act a little cooler, not smiling to much, just like him.

            "Ah, right… so…" But Buffy didn't ever get to hear what he was going to say because at that moment the library doors swung open and Anya walked in wearing an absolutely gorgeous pink dress (possibly to make Spike realise what he is missing.)

            "I wish to borrow a book." Said Anya. She came in and stood in front of Buffy and in between Spike and Angel.

            "Well, you've come to the right place, but we're librarian-less at the moment, sorry." Said Buffy shrugging her shoulders.

            "That's ok, I'm sure Angel can help me." Anya took Angel's arm and linked it through hers. "So, Angel, How's the Basketball team going?"

            At this Spike scoffed, pretending he didn't care but it was easy to see when you saw the anger and heat rising in his cheeks. Buffy was sure she had heard Spike mutter something along the lines of "pathetic". Spike was obviously into muttering under his breath.

            Anya turned to Spike like she had seen him for the first time. "Oh, Hello Spike."

            "Um, I just remembered I have to go and study for that … test I have next period." Angel looked up and around at his surroundings before realising that he was in the perfect place for studying. "On second thought, I think I might go and… ah, get some fresh air."

            "I think I'll come with you Angel" Said Buffy obviously also wanting to escape the bickering couple.

            "Me too." Said Anya following after Buffy before her arm was latched onto by Spike.

            "No, you don't we need to talk." Buffy and Angel took this opportunity to escape the library.

            "No, really we don't" Said Anya almost turning to go before changing her mind. "You know, this only proves that this is a one sided relationship, I do everything for you and you do nothing for me!"

            "Look Pet it's really just not that simple…" Said Spike trying to sound like the perfectly sweet boyfriend there is, but Anya wouldn't have it.

            "No really it is… I ask you to do one thing for me and you can't do that for me. If you can't do anything for me I wont do anything for you which means, you can't copy my homework anymore" Anya started counting off her fingers "No more money loans, which I'll have you know I desperately need and no more…" Anya stood to think about this and tried to think of the thing he needed and liked the most "and no more orgasms."

            Spike stood in the middle of the library feeling very shocked all of a sudden especially about her last comment. "Ahn let's be reasonable here, you don't want to say anything you might regret.

            "So far I don't believe I have, You have your options Spike, think very carefully about them." At this Anya walked out of the library leaving Spike feeling rather dejected.

A/N: Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think because I'm at the moment thinking about cutting my story short, much shorter, like one more chapter short so please tell me what you think or its bye bye Crazy Buffyverse

Love me


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys, it meant a lot to me :D… I'm really hoping to get some relationships up and ready very soon… so look out for any new developments.

Chapter 8

While Anya and Spike were having out their little squabble in the library Angel and Buffy were having a very pleasant conversation in the quadrangle.

"So how long have you lived in Sunnydale?" asked Buffy captivated by everything about him.

"No, I lived in England for a while when I was younger." Said Angel with a slightly pained look coming across his face.

"Why did your family decide to move?" Asked Buffy curiously.

"They didn't, they're dead." He said bluntly but Buffy was almost certain that she saw a slight cringe.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't kn...." Said Buffy recoiling suddenly.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know." He stopped and Buffy was almost certain he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, but then he did.  "I was 9, my parents went for a late night stroll one night with my sister and didn't come back. Their bodies were… drained of all their blood." Angel looked as though he had just been told he had town minutes to live. "No-one ever found out what happened to them, so I was forced to come and live over here with my Aunt, but I moved out of her house at the beginning of this year." Angel and Buffy were struck by a really awkward silence.  Buffy sat there trying to think of something to say and in last minute desperation she managed to come up with…

"So, where did you get your nickname Angel?" Buffy said sounding a little stranger then she had intended.

One of the corners of Angel's lips turned upwards and it almost resembled a smile and suddenly part of Buffy's embarrassed burden was lifted. "My sister gave it to me" OH CRAP! Buffy had managed to in one conversation solely bring up all his dead relatives that's got to be a record or something. "She said I was always getting away with everything , so she called me Angelus which stands ofr one with the innocent face. Angelus sort of turned into Angel for short. My original name though is Liam."

"I like Liam, but I like Angel too." Said Buffy with a silky smile on her face and this time there was a real smile on his face, Buffy thought it was stunning, but was a little shocked to see it there. So she stood there desperately trying to think of something to say and she just said the first thing that came into her head.

"So, what's the deal with you and Cordy." As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to eat them back up again  because within seconds his face became so solemn.

"Ah, that's a complicated matter." Buffy was certain his cheeks went a little red too.

"Oh, I'm sor…"

"Angel?! We need to talk." Cordelia was rushing at the from the other side of the quadrangle, with swollen red eyes and mascara running down her face. She came and stood in front of Buffy and Angel who were quite taken aback. "Is it true your breaking up with me?"

Angel just stared at her in shock before he attempted to say "Cordelia maybe we should discuss this somewhere…"

"Because I heard from Harmony, who heard from Larry, who heard from Jonathon, who heard from Tucker's brother (who ever that is), who heard fromBen, who heard from Glory, who heard from Anya, who heard from Spike, Who heard from you! I mean If you are how dare you…"

At this point Angel took Cordy and led her away but not before he turned his head and said "Sorry."

Buffy stood in the quadrangle on her own for a few minutes before Spike came along and he appeared to be in quite a hurry. She grabbed his arm a little harder then she had intended and he yelped out.

"Oh sorry! What's the hurry?" Asked Buffy

"Nothing." He started to walk again and Buffy heard him say under his breath "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring I'm just trying to get some relationships going. Whether their friendships or relationships. PLEASE R&R!!! Give me some ideas, I have the basic idea going but I need some suggestions for smaller parts.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing, I'm really sorry guys I made the biggest mistake last chapter, I said Angel was from England, I meant to type Ireland… I think I was thinking of Spike at the time (can you blame me), thanks for picking that up Karma! Just so you all know I'm trying to fit all my thoughts into one chapter and its really hard but I have lots of plans ...so just hold tight… and I'll try and keep all your demands in there.  The beginning of this chapter may be a tad boring, but you kind of need to know it so you can tell what's happening with Mrs. Post.

Chapter 9

"So the only thing we actually know about Mrs. Post's where abouts is that she's in Sunnydale?" Said Quentin Travers the head of the council with his stiff  British accent.

"We think she may have already reached the slayer and Mr. Giles." Said one of the men sitting at the table using a very timid voice.

"Well I'm afraid that is not good enough!" His face was becoming bright red with anger. "We have been tracing them for the last 2 days and we still have not found them. We cannot take this risk, God knows wether Rupert is alive or dead and if we ever do find Miss Summers and the and Mrs. Post there's no saying that she wont have brainwashed her into thinking the council is bad and that the Master is really a good person that we want roaming around!" Mr. Traver's face was now a dark crimson colour and several times during his rant spit went flying across the room.

"Are we absolutely certain that she is interested in the master though?" Said an over confident woman who wears far to much lipstick.

At this Mr. Travers calmed down a little bit. "Well she was the woman originally assigned to Miss Summers and she was some one who knew the most about him, after that research assignment on him. Especially after her husband left her she hasn't really had any where else to go."

"What exactly does she want with the master?"

"I'm not to sure, perhaps to offer her loyalty to him and be his servant that works by day. I also believes that she gets kicks out of corruption so perhaps she wishes to corrupt the one and only slayer." By this time Mr. Travers was almost back to his normal calm state.

"Do you think that Mr. Giles and Miss Summers will be ok?"

"I hope so, I guess the only way to tell is to send someone in there. Wesley I think you should go." At this a well dressed and well groomed man looked up from his paper, he looked very nervous and Mr. Travers just started at him with the rest of the table.

"Er, um, alright"

A/N: Hey guys sorry that was so short and boring but it had to be done, now  that's out of the way I hope to move onto better and more exciting things. R&R please

Love me


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG!! I've had so much on lately, including work experience, and the person I was staying with didn't have a computer let alone an internet connection. You've probably all given up hope on me ever posting another chapter ever again. But never fear, I'm going to try and be a little more consistent now that I'm on holidays. I'm sorry last chapter was so boring but it had to be done, in order to let you know of what is happening. So hold on tight and I'll try and make it a little more interesting.

Thanks to my faithful reader Karma, for picking up my typos (which I'm yet to correct) and for ALWAYS reviewing.

Thanks to Barefoot for always reviewing, you little legend you.

To everyone, keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it more then I can say.

Chapter 10

Ben and Glory stepped off their bus and onto the pavement of Sunnydale High.

"Did you remember your lunch?"Glory asked in her usual routine way. Their mother and father had divorced when they were both five and they had been sent to live with their dad. To tell the truth though their dad didn't really know how to go about looking after himself let alone two children. This basically meant that Glory now not only had to be the perfect and dutiful daughter but she also had to play mother for all three of them (considering their dad was much like a child)..

"Yup."answered Ben, he looked a little relieved to say the least.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Uhuh."

"Did you remember to bring it?" Glory asked in sweet and yet patronising tone.

"Sure did, I'm on a role today Glore." Ben had a huge grin on his face by now, possibly even gloating.

"Did you remember the house key?" Glory asked caustiously.

The smile on Ben's face suddenly evaporated. "Uh-oh, I knew there was something I had forgotten."

As much of a good job that Glory did at playing the mother figure, she still quite often lost her temper, as most normal people do. "YOU IDIOT! I hope you realize Dad isn't coming home until about eight tonight, which means we wont be able to get into the house!" Being in such a rage, Glory finally blew and pushed Ben into the bushes before storming off. Ben sat there kind of dumb-struck, while pulling leaves out of his hair.

"Looks as though Glory skipped her anger management class again this week." Said Willow after having seen the whole kafuffle from a distance.

"I heard she was just on the medication now." Commented Oz, before stopping to offer Ben a helping hand out of the bushes. Ben took Oz's hand and stood up, while thanking him.

Following not to far behind them was Xander and Buffy. "So, Buff, what did you get up to last night, nothing to raunchy I hope?".

"Oh, you know just the usual slaying with Mrs. Post..." Buffy bit her lip so hard it almost bled, but then she realised Xander was giving her a very odd look. "Er, thats right, slaying my inner angst, Mrs. Post is a yoga expert you know. I mentioned that I was having some, er, back trouble and of course a bit of mental angst and she was only to happy to help me out."Buffy waited impatiently to see Xander's expression and was very relieved when the confused look on his face changed to a casual.

"Geeze, librarians are certainly handy people to have around, just so you know I'd only be to happy to help you rid you of any mental angst you might be feeling, especially if you need a shoulder, or two for that matter to cry on."

"Thanks for the offer Xander but I should be fine." Buffy laughed, while at the same time giving him a suspicious eye off.

_(Later that day)_

"Now, can anybody tell me what was one of Macbeth's major personality characteristics?" Mr. Tenert stood out the front of the English class waiting for an answer. Willow's hand rose, but before she had any chance to speak the bell went. "Thankyou Miss Rosenburg, but it looks like we may have to pick this up tomorrow. I want everyone to write one page on any of Macbeth's significant personality traits for tomorrow, don't forget your copies of the text, Yes Mr. Harris that means you."

"Don't worry Mr. Tenert, I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning, in the front row, with a skull and everything, I can see it all now, _"To be or not to be! That is the question."_

"Very good Mr. Harris, that might have been a little more convincing if you had been quoting Macbeth as apposed to Hamlet." With this Mr. Tenert smiled a friendly smile and left the room.

"So, are we Bronzing it tonight?" asked Buffy while packing up her stuff from the English lesson.

"Yeah, I think I could do with some definate funky tunes to unwind." said Willow.

"I guess that means we're on." Said Xander. "So does anyone know whats up with Spike?"

"Oh, I think theres something going on between him and Anya."Said Buffy whilst they were walking out of the classroom to lunch. "They were having some sort of argument when I saw them yesterday."

"Ah, yes the continual problems of Captain Peroxide and and our very own cash register, Good times, Good times." Xander sighed a forced sigh and pretended to wipe away fake tear just as Mrs. Post came out of nowhere.

"Miss Summers, I was wanting to speak to you briefly about a book you requested earlier this week."She said rather stuffily.

"Book? I didn't ask for a ... oh right that book! Of course, I'll catch up with you guys in a sec, just go on." The other two nodded and kept walking whilst Buffy and Mrs. Post stepped into the library.

"What is it?" Asked Buffy slightly curiously, Mrs. Post generally only ever spoke to her at training.

"Well, oddly enough nothing is. All this hype that the hellmouth has all these problems, but really, there are almost none. Which is why I think it best that we cut your training down to one day a week, and your patrolling down to only two days a week, we cant have the worlds only slayer running on empty all the time. There really is just not that much happening out there."

Buffy was a little shocked by this to say the least, but she didn't want to bite the hand that feeds her. "Really, because the vamps that you claim aren't out there, are definately out there and, getting pretty revved up about something, but if thats what you think then it's probably the best idea. I mean, concil's orders and... what's that noise?" A distant noise could be heard, it sounded almost like a muffled voice.

"What noise? Buffy you must be hearing things, go home relax and rest your senses, I'm sure you would not mind a night off, or even a few for that matter." Mrs. Post seemed to be rushing Buffy out as she was now pushing her in the direction of the door.

"Er, ok then. Thanks Mrs. Post." With in a few seconds Buffy was out the door, but Mrs. Post didn't move an inch until she was certain that she was out of sight and out of earshot.

"Now, now Mr Giles, I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to be as quiet as a mouse." Mrs. Post opened the door to her office where she found Mr. Giles, lying on the floor, gagged and bound at the hands and feet. "Oh Look at this it seems as though Mr. Giles got out of his cupboard. Well then we had best put you back, we wouldn't want young innocent Buffy finding you now would we, young minds are influenced so easilly these days, and we couldn't have you brainwashing her now could we. Besides Auntie Gwendolynne has almost finnished her job for the Master. You see, If I reduce her training which I have as well as her patrolling, she wont be able to stake a vampire let alone the Master, and they will fight, and she will die. Oh But that's not the best part, when he rises he'll make me an immortal, for my loyalty and hard work. Now have some water so that you can get back into your cupboard."

She pulled down Giles' gag so that he could drink the water. "You'll never get awaky with this, if the slayer doesn't figure you out the council will get you."

Mrs. Post lauged. "That girl doesn't have a thought in her head and as for the council, they wont have the power to stop me, once the Master rises. Anyway Mr. Giles I'm sure the coucil wont mind if you take the next slayer that rises, which should be very soon, well that is if your stil alive, which I doubt very much." With this she gagged Giles again and threw him back into his cupboard.

A/N: How was that? Please R&R and tell me what you think, all criticisms welcome! (although happy ones are preferable.) Once again I'm so sorry this has taken me an eternity but I knew I'd get here eventually. So don't forget to R&R!!


End file.
